2031 Olympics - Fortress Maximus vs Rodimus Prime - Full Gladitorial
Transformers: 2005 - Fortress Maximus - Sunday, August 22, 2010, 1:41 PM ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Rodimus Prime, it seems, is set to face Fortress Maximus again, only this time he has all of his weapons at his disposal. The whole business leads to mixed feelings in the young Prime - he's still enough Hot Rod to get a small thrill out of a good scrape, but /Rodimus/ isn't particularly pleased with having to battle another Autobot. If only he had won his fight against Galvatron, then he'd be facing... Grimlock, actually, but Rodimus feels less guilty about beating up Grimlock. (Dinobots tend to need a good trashing from time to time or they start deciding that Rodimus is too weak to be leading them.) Rodimus isn't carrying his shield and not-really-a-lightsabre this time, he just stands openly on the field, waiting for the arrival of his opponent. Battleship transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter locked. Jagged rocks tumbles and rolls down alongside Fortress Maximus as the larger Autobot slides down from the fairly steep cliffside before jumping off to level ground while the scorched rocks continues to fall down into the Coruscate Canyons below, "The Volcano of Sorrow again?" The Headmaster leader straightens up, patting off some of the ash that had collected on his body, "I seem to constantly end up in both ends of extreme environments, what with having squared off against Grimlock in the Nepasian county last time." He readies himself before nodding an affirmative, "I'm ready when you are, Rodimus." Rodimus Prime shrugs. "I'd take this over the giant amoeba, and my vehicle mode is adapted to underwater driving." This is silly, but true. "But you're right. Let's get started." Rodimus starts to run up one of the pathways cut in the volcano's side, attempting to get the high ground. As he runs, he fires back and down at Fort Max using his arm-blasters. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Arm Blasters attack! -1 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Arm Blasters": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Fortress Maximus's Accuracy. (Blinded) Monstereo emerges from the parking lot. Monstereo has arrived. +POT Monstereo is now observing. Fortress Maximus pauses for a moment as he ponders over the alternatives and chuckles a bit as he nods in agreement, "Agreed, you're right, flaundering helplessly in space can be frustrating." He tracks Rodimus Prime as he the Autobot leader races up one of the pathways above him when unexpectedly a trio of brilliant yellow beams impacts against Fortress Maximus left shoulder and detonates in a bright flash, temporarily overwhelming his optical sensors. "I never knew how effective that arm-blasters of yours were!" Being blinded and uncertain where his opponent is, Fortress Maximus does the next best thing he can by activating the machine gun battery ports located on various areas of his body and begins to fire off controlled bursts in random directions. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Machine Gun Batteries attack! Combat: Used up 1 Rounds. 4 remain. Monstereo treks heavily up the volcano, a gnarled staff aka a dead tree trunk clutched in his hand as a walking stick even though he is neither weak nor hobbled. Stripes are painted on his face, pacific tribal markings, and he chants over and over, "We are the children of children and we live as we are shown." That is, until the epic epicness of epic battle can be detected. "The soul of the volcano possesses these mortals." He makes a sign to ward off evil and then pulls up a boulder to watch the entertainment. Rodimus Prime's upper body is riddled with machine gun fire. Several of the shots don't manage to penetrate his armor, but a few leave holes and black scorch marks. "They're handy when I don't want to go all-out with the photon eliminator," he answers. "Or when it's been eaten by a space whale." He turns around one of the twists in the volcanic side and uses that for partial cover as he summons that same photon elminator and fires several low power blasts back down. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Fortress Maximus with his Photon Eliminator attack! -5 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Photon Eliminator": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Lava Spray [ TACS Object: Lava Spray ] = With clever timing, one can try to lead opponents into a fiery lava spray... but be careful that such tactics don't blow up in one's face! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a weapon object, see '+help WeaponObject' for more info ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Usage Restriction: None Can You Use It?: Yes Ammunition: None Required Energon: 50 Endurance: 3 / 3 Mode: 1 of 1 () [ TACS Weapon Object #9893 ] The visual blurr that had plagued Fortress Maximus' optical sensors finally corrects itself just in time for him to see that his decision to blind fire his machine gun batteries, in an attempt to keep the Autobot leader away from him, has paid off. He takes a quick moment to look back towards his left shoulder where the arm-blasters had made contact and frowns a bit when he realizes that the intensity of the beams were sufficient to drill a fair bit into his armour plating before looking back at his opponent. By this time he sees Rodimus Prime taking shelter behind the geographical terrain of the volcano, "Eaten by a space whale?" This surprises Fortress Maximus as he transforms into his battleship mode and gains altitude, "How'd that happen?" The mortars mounted on top of Fortress Maximus swirvels around and adjusts its barrels' angle before lobbing out a single volley of low-yield mortar shells. Fortress Maximus transforms into his Battleship mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter unlocked. Combat: Battleship strikes Rodimus Prime with his Laser-Guided Mortars attack! -3 Combat: Drained 11 energon. Rodimus Prime suddenly realizes that maybe this volcano-side isn't that great a choice to battle when the opponent has a fricking seige-weapon mode! The mortars hit, largely, /above/ Rodimus's head, but send rocks and boulders tumbling down towards him. Several hit, giving him several fine new dents and forcing him into a more visible position. "Well, it was more that we were fighting /inside/ the space whale when I dropped it, and had to evacuate before I could recover it," he admits as he dives to the side and transforms, rolling directly down the steep volcano side rather than the path in his attempt to stay ahead of the rocks. He steers himself as best he can (and he is, as it turns out, pretty good at this sort of thing), heading towards a lower ledge, one with enough of an upward angle to act as a ramp... one that should lead him on an intersecting path with the Battleship! Rodimus Prime transforms into his Flaming Winnebago mode. Combat: Flaming Winnebago sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Flaming Winnebago strikes Battleship with his The Power attack! Combat: Flaming Winnebago (Rodimus Prime) used "The Power": A Level 8 VELOCITY attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Monstereo stands up and starts to slow clap. The entirity of the battleship rocks and shudders from the recoil from the mortar barrels before sending the rest of the reverberation across the rest of the battleship's superstructure. For a moment the battleship is brought to a complete standstill as its engines fires up again to counter and overcome the recoil of its main artillery batteries, it opens a window of opportunity for the ever-resourceful Rodimus Prime to take advantage of, "Fighting -inside- the space whale?! I hope everyone in there picked their shots well, was the creature alright in the end? I believe the League of Worlds' is very particular about keeping exotic life forms saf--- OW!" Before Fortress Maximus can finish his comment, the flaming winnebago has slammed itself into his underbelly, creating a sizeable dent and causes him to begin to lose altitude. Laser batteries mounted underneath the battleship are lowered out of its ports and begins opening fire at the flaming winnebago. Combat: Battleship strikes Flaming Winnebago with his Dual Laser Blasters attack! -3 Combat: Drained 5 energon. "Actually, uhm... we killed it, which was the intentio- oof!" Rodimus is blasted hard by Maximus's dual laser blasters. He transforms, making a desperate grab for the edge of the battleship, but this makes him a far more vulnerable target to the newly revealed turrets as his legs dangle easily in their line of fire. He attempts to pull himself up to the top of the flying battleship instead. "'Space whale' might not be the best way to describe it. It was some sort of artificial, cyber-organic monster that the Quints had set loose in Earth's oceans. Kept attacking their oil tankers. I led it to the 'Cons city-shark and set them on each other, but we got swallowed in the process." Flaming Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Battleship with his Grab attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Monstereo clears his vocals, cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "YOU MEAN A KLUD?!" "NO!" shouts Rodimus Prime. It wasn't actually a Klud. Monstereo headscratches. and murmurs thoughtfully, "Must be a distant cousin twice removed on the Capulet side." He sits back down to keep watching. Battleship continues to descend, as the damage his underbelly had sustained earlier had disabled a few of the lateral thrusters in that area, "The Quintessons. I believe I've read reports on their homeworld being destroyed several years ago. For such an intelligent race, they'd ought to realize that they should be focusing on rebuilding what's left of their population. Not continue to satisfy their vendettas by attempting to wage war. I suppose even intellectual brilliance can be undone by malevolence." Fortress Maximus sighs before he realizes that his systems still HAVEN'T compensated for the loss of some of his lateral thrusters' function, Rodimus Prime really must have gave him a good whacking! Eventually the battleship gently drops to the ground. There's a bit of an awkward silence, even in combat, Fortress Maximus still does the gentlemanly thing by warning Rodimus Prime ahead of time, "Uhm, I'll need to be transforming any moment now." Combat: Battleship takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 12 energon. Rodimus Prime's optics flicker in surprise. "You, erm, probably shouldn't have warned me," Rodimus points out as he leaps off the side of the battleship. Then he shrugs. "And I've given up on trying to figure out Quintessons a long time ago, anyway." He steps back to give Fort Max space to transform. Usually, Rodimus is enough of an underhanded bastard to try to press his advantage when his opponent's put himself in such a vulnerable position, but usually, Rodimus is fighting Decepticons. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Battleship transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter locked. The superstructure of the battleship begins to reconfigure itself the moment Rodimus Prime steps off. Yep. It certainly was an awkward situation earlier, but given the circumstances when Rodimus Prime had gotten so close that most of Fortress Maximus' defensive weaponary can't get to him, save for that big fusion-powered photon cannon and being the technical pacifist that he is Fortress Maximus just can't bring himself to level something that big at the Autobot leader. He'll probably come to regret that later, but that's the stereotypical fate of all pacifists! Now in robotic form, Fortress Maximus readies his oversized master sword and makes a horizontal sweep at the Autobot leader! Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Master Sword attack! -4 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Monstereo starts to play a sound file of the theme from The Legend of Zelda. Rodimus Prime would be rather surprised if he knew that Fort Max couldn't bring himself to level his photon cannon on Rodimus. But then, Rodimus would totally have been willing to level the photon elimator against Fort Max! (Rodimus is not a pacifist, technical or otherwise.) Rodimus twists to face the oncoming master sword. Rather than dodging it, he steps in nearer to Fort Max and makes a grab for the other's forearm, then attempts to use the momentum of sword-arm against his opponent to swing him around... right into a lava crack that seems about ready to bubble over! But will Rodimus regret doing this and not getting out of the way of that lava spray himself? Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Fortress Maximus with Lava Spray's Lava Spray attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Lava Spray": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. The master sword sails through its intended path but catches nothing but air! That's bad. What's even worst is Rodimus Prime successfully locking his grip on Fortress Maximus' forearm and swinging the large Headmaster leader into the lava crack, where the impact and his naturally higher body mass causes the weakened terrain to fracture and ERUPT! A few globs of lava spills out, dealing superficial damage to Fortress Maximus' backside but gives him sufficient advance warning to roll out of the way as the lava below jets out! "Look out, Rodimus! That pocket of lava is unstable, this place is going to get a whole lot more hazardous quick!" Fortress Maximus yells out a warning, his years of experience as an architect who has had to survey the geography of many worlds compels him to alert the Autobot leader of the impending danger. Meanwhile the Headmaster leader attempts to climb onto his feet and get out of the lava flow's way as well. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with Lava Spray's Lava Spray attack! Monstereo plays back 'Duel of the Fates', likely now elegible to make the list of overplayed music in this scenery. The move does, indeed backfire as he sets off a chain reaction, and the ground beneath him bursts open in a dramatic lava spray! He's sent flying into the air before he lands in a 'thunk', face first on the ground several feet in front of him. "Erm... thanks," he says as he pushes himself back to his feet. If anyone shouts 'You were supposed to be the Chosen One' at him, he might have to hurt them. Might. Once back to his feet, he charges Fort Max recklessly, tilted forward enough to lead with his spoiler. Prime himself doesn't look that great, with edges melted and recooled in slightly off-shape forms. It seems like Fort Max might actually have the upper hand, and it's time for Rodimus to kick things up a notch to compensate. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Spoiler Charge attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "The Touch": A Level 8 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 21 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Velocity! Monstereo can't line deliver like Ewen so there's no chance for that. The junkion hikes his legs up on his boulder seat and sets his staff across his lap, feet off the ground just incase any lava flow comes his way. The ground continues to fracture, throwing up pitck black clouds of volcanic ash everywhere as it obscures Fortress Maximus' field of vision resulting in him seeing nothing beyond the dust and occasionally the bright orange-reddish glow of lava as it jets out of the ground beneath. The ground begins to shake and collapse in upon itself, beneath Fortress Maximus' feet when all of the sudden he violently struck in teh chest, the force of the impact continues as Rodimus Prime's charge carries the Headmaster leader backwards where inertia eventually takes over and causes him to drop to the ground skidding to a stop, "*Cough*... don't mention it." Raising up to his feet, Fortress Maximus looks visibly winded and unable to make any sudden movements, "This place is going to get really rocky at any moment now. We should conclude this quickly before it ends up with both of us buried underneath this lava pit." The two pulse cannons on Fortress Maximus' waist unfolds and swirvels forward, extending its barrels, before firing a pair of cerulian blue ionic bolts towards Rodimus Prime. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Pulse Cannons attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Drained 11 energon. Rodimus Prime is struck with the pulse cannon, and blue energy crackles over his body as he falls to his knees. He finds himself unable to move as the crackling dims out, though his optics brighten faintly. He hehs. "Good idea... I'll get right on that... soon as I can move again!" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Rodimus Prime has 'skipped' his action for this round. The sound of mechanical hatches opening can be heard through Fortress Maximus' body frame as machine gun batteries slides out of their weapons port, the (non-coded!) mortar launchers on his legs begins adjusting its angles, and the pulse cannons on Fortress Maximus' waist cycles through power for a second shot. Fortress Maximus lowers both of his arms, keeping his blue fusion-powered photon cannon on standby while the rest of his weapons systems readies itself. The Headmaster leader forces out a pained smile, "I guess that means I better make this count then." There's a short silence before it is broken by the loud sounds of every weapons port on Fortress Maximus firing, sans photon cannon, in full burst mode at Rodimus Prime. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Full-Burst Weapons Fire attack! -3 Combat: Drained 14 energon. Rodimus Prime is blasted by a massive battery of weaponry. The weapons fire is so great that, between that and the smoke and the lava, he's completely obscured. Rodimus, unable to move, has little choice but wait it out. But wait he does, and when the smoke and fire clears, he's no longer crouched on the ground, but standing once more. His armor is in shambers, warped and cracked through, the cicruitry beneath scorched and burnt and crackling, and he sways slightly on his feet, but he's still standing. "Very... very good, Max," he pants out. Then with a mental command, he summons his trailer into existance. It opens to reveal an assault turret, and with a gesture, it points towards his opponent. Softly, he says, "And now we escalate." Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Fortress Maximus with his Turreted Laser Cannon attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Photon Eliminator": A Level 10 RANGED attack. The smoke finally clears after the weapons fire cease and Fortress Maximus can finally see Rodimus Prime again. He winces a moment as he realizes just how much damage he had inflicted upon another Autobot, and he shows hesistion to continue any further. But wait. Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE! What is that thing that just suddenly appeared beside Rodimus Prime? It's not everyday that one sees Rodimus Prime use his trailer to augment his combat prowness, but the reality is that it has made an appearance here and now. Galen urges for Fortress Maximus to move within their mindlink, and the large Headmaster leader offers no objection as he quickly dives into a naturally formed ditch in the ground. Despite the fact that at any moment, the ditch could be filled with lava due to geographic instability, but it'd pale in comparison to anything that Rodimus Prime's assault turret can do. When the barrage of turret fire finally ends, Fortress Maximus manages to get back onto his knees and attempts to level a photon cannon blast at his opponent. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Fusion-Powered Photon Cannon attack! -6 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Rodimus Prime is struck in the lower torso by the photon cannon and blown backwards off of his feet and right into a lava puddle. "Nnnngh!" he hisses in pain through his teeth as he rolls and leaps out of the molten rock. He winces and rubs his back, feeling a spot that had gone melty for just a moment too long. "Galvatron may get off on that sort of thing," he mutters, "but I think it's just a pain." He curls his hand to summon his photon eliminator, and frowns as there's only a faint glimmer, but nothing appears. "Uh-oh!" Great. Subspace activator line cut! "Guess... guess I'll have to rely on what I've got on-hand!" he exclaims as he rushes towards the Headmaster, his right hand retracting to be replaced by a buzzsaw, which he brings down towards Maximus's torso. Wait. On-hand? Was that a pun? Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Buzzsaw attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Buzzsaw": A Level 6 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Fortress Maximus nods in agreement to Rodimus Prime's comment, although he maintains careful watch of the Autobot leader's movement while replying, "It sure didn't do much good for mindset in the end either." Unfortunately for the Headmaster leader, his vigiliance and his unusually higher reaction time than other non-binary bonded Autobots betrays him this time around as he notices Rodimus Prime's curled up hand and assumed what would follow is a photon eliminator shot coming at him and he takes the appropriate defensive measures to do so. Fortress Maximus nods in agreement to Rodimus Prime's comment, although he maintains careful watch of the Autobot leader's movement while replying, "It sure didn't do much good for mindset in the end either." Unfortunately for the Headmaster leader, his vigiliance and his unusually higher reaction time than other non-binary bonded Autobots betrays him this time around as he notices Rodimus Prime's curled up hand and assumed what would follow is a photon eliminator shot coming at him and he takes the appropriate defensive measures to do so. However the expected weapons fire never came! Before Fortress Maximus realizes it, Rodimus Prime is already in front of him and the buzzsaw cuts straight into his torso, causing electrical sparks to crackle and energon to leak out. "Ugh!" The Headmaster leader cries out as he falls onto the floor, before summoning his master sword out from subspace again in an attempt to parry off any further attacks and counter with one of his own. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Master Sword attack! -4 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Rodimus Prime twists to the right, out of the way of the parry. His buzzsaw retracts and is replaced with a hand as Rodimus makes a grab for Maximus's arm, trying to grab for the arm to hold himself steady despite his damage, even as he stomps down with his right foot towards the prone Headmaster. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his *STOMP* attack! -6 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "The Touch": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Agility! The ground beneath Fortress Maximus cracks, the lines of fracture spreads across the area as the main bulk of his body is struck by Rodimus Prime's kick. Soon his arms are locked in by the Autobot leader's grip, limiting his ability to swing his master sword any further. It looks like this fight is starting to get downright physical! Pooling his strength, Fortress Maximus drops his master sword and attempts to break his arms out of Rodimus Prime's grip and attempts to follow up with an uppercut. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Punch attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Monstereo oohs. "The teeth!" Rodimus Prime is keeping the fight physical for a very specific reason: so long as he's unable to call for his photon eliminator, his firepower is severely limited! Despite being on the receiving end of an uppercut, despite feeling some of his hydraulic feeds burst in the heat of the area, he's still convinced that he's better off keeping the fight up close and personal, which... makes the next choice of attacks odd. Stumbling as the ground shakes again, he makes a grab for Fortress Maximus. Should he succeed, he will then /throw/ Fortress Maximus. Not a little, throw, no, though not a 'From Cybertron to Thrull' throw, either. No, he's aiming to send Fort Max towards Utopia Manor! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Time To Scram! attack! -4 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "The Touch": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Volcano of Sorrow The Volcano of Sorrow overlooks Coruscate Canyon, and the inhabitants there despise the inhabitants of Coruscate Canyon. The volcano-dwellers are humanoid aliens who practice a foul form of technology indistinguishable from magic. Luckily, however, these techno-witches are rather incompetent and never seem to accomplish very much, aside from making some flowers wilt, now and then. The volcano is quite active, and looking down from above, the cauldron bubbles and spits. The techno-witches have a complex built into the lava tubes of the volcano, and it is dark, dank, and dreary. The whole place stinks of sulphur. Narrow pathways, cut into the stone, lead up the steep sides of the volcano, for hardy adventurers who want a view of the molten rock inside the cup of the volcano. Contents: Monstereo Sandstorm Rodimus Prime Lava Spray Obvious exits: Fortress Maximus is picked up and thrown up, up and aaaaaway! Hopefully there aren't any pockets of lava where he'll end up, there isn't room enough in the universe for two raving lunatics with a big cannon. You move to the Utopia Manor. Utopia Manor There's no place like utopia! And there's no place like Utopia Manor. A sprawling, palatial estate, Utopia Manor boasts the very finest of housing for athletes and travelers alike, with all the amenities - a pool, a sauna, restaurants, fully stocked kitchens for all manner of species, for those who would rather prepare their own repasts. The architectures is vaguely Space Spanish, with tiled roofs, an open courtyards filled with a lush, beautiful garden, lovely lattices. Really, the only hitch is that the place is pink all over and covered in hearts. Oh, and the wait-staff are all sapient ponies of unusual hue, real horses of a different colour. Contents: Igyak Rodeo! Obvious exits: Monstereo arrives from the Volcano of Sorrow. Monstereo has arrived. Sandstorm arrives from the Volcano of Sorrow. Sandstorm has arrived. Sandstorm strides into the room, looking for excitement. Rodimus Prime arrives from the Volcano of Sorrow. Rodimus Prime has arrived. Fortress Maximus can be heard making a hard landing somewhere, "Ugh, we're out of that lava pit but we're not too far from the estates in the area either!" Rodimus Prime says, "All right. We'll have to be a lot more careful, then. Should be plenty of room on the rodeo fields, though." Sit-Com arrives from the Rainbow Gateway. Sit-Com has arrived. Jayson Redfield sounds like he's sick! "What were you doing in a lava pit in the first place?" Sandstorm says, "Olympic fight, I'd wager" Rodimus Prime says, "Yeah. I think it's on tha map as the Volcano of Sorrow?" Patchwork says, "Rather fitting name..." Here in peaceful Utopia Manor, a group of Igyaks can be seen minding their own business grazing the grasslines that is until the ground beneath them is covered by a black shadow that grows ever larger with every passing seconds. The beasts looks up to find the form of Fortress Maximus falling down towards their direction. They barely move out of the area in time before the Headmaster leader impacts against the ground, creating a small crater on the spot where he landed. There he lays motionless for a moment, before the whirls and clicks that naturally emits from a Cybertronian's body ticks to life again as Fortress Maximus painfully straightens himself. Fortress Maximus raises his head up as he labours himself up onto his feet, the machine gun ports on his body raises up and begins pelting the area where he assumes the Autobot leader would be coming from with weapons fire, well except the directions where the estates are. At this point the Headmaster leader is having trouble seeing straight. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Machine Gun Fire (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Rodimus Prime transforms into his Flaming Winnebago mode. As soon as Rodimus threw Fort Max, he chased after him, less to finish the fight and more to get the heck out of the Volcanno of Sorrow before the area was completely filled with lava! He transforms as he runs, rolling after Fort Max instead of running. Because, well, running when you can roll is kind of silly. He's still closing the /considerable/ distance and is just barely in view when he's struck by a machine gun blast that cracks his window shield and sends bullets into his seats. Just barely in view, but still so far to go... he continues to roll towards Fort Max. Combat: Flaming Winnebago takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Monstereo has to actually get up and run from his pleasant volcanic boulder to follow the program he was watching. "And this is another reason why tv is better than live attendence!" The Junkion stops a slight distance away from the combatants and leans on his walking staff aka the tree trunk. Sit-Com oddly enough, is watching TV. While watching this. Fortress Maximus raises the barrel of his rifle upwards, his optical sensors functionality has degraded to the point where he can't even properly identify his targets anymore. After images haunts Fortress Maximus' field of vision. Distorted false warnings pips in left and right, even though Fortress Maximus had landed his blindfire hits earlier, he's unable to confirm the direction of his enemy is located if there's no retaliatory fire and with the Utopia Manor estates nearby, not to mention INNOCENT IGYAKS everywhere, the Headmaster leader and his binary-bonded partner both reach the same conclusion. Gritting his teeth, his expressions grim, Fortress Maximus keeps his rifle at ready, steeling his will to wait for the inevitable counterattack. Combat: Fortress Maximus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 12 energon. Flaming Winnebago continues to close the distance, until he's very clearly visible, pulling around assorted Ig-Yaks (Kup would probably argue about their actual innocence). Even as he continues to get nearer, he shows no sign of slowing, and he rolls and bumps over the mud and dirt of the rodeo fields, aiming himself straight for the Headmaster! Combat: Flaming Winnebago strikes Fortress Maximus with his The Power attack! -2 Combat: Flaming Winnebago (Rodimus Prime) used "The Power": A Level 6 VELOCITY attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Flaming Winnebago 's attack has damaged your Strength! *Ka-claaaank!* That sounds like a vehicle's shock absorbers working against the bumpy muddy terrain of the rodeo fields and it's coming... to the north east! Fortress Maximus spins his body to the right, raising the barrel of his weapons towards the general direction of the vehicle's sound but isn't afforded the chance to squeeze the trigger before the flaming winnebago slams into the right side of his body, causing him to drop his photon rifle onto the ground while he's dragged off along with the vehicle, "Ugh! Can't hardly see anything properly anymore, you've got my optics good early on, Rodimus!" Fortress Maximus narrows his optics underneath his cracked ruby visor and attempts to maintain a grip on the side of the flaming winnebago with his right hand while balling up his left hand into a fist in an attempt to strike at anything in sight! Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Flaming Winnebago with his Punch attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Catechism has arrived. Monstereo gets his wind back and decides to feed the Ig-Yaks while the fight goes on. He makes Ig-Yak vocals from his sound system. Flaming Winnebago transforms, stopping his forward momentum, just as Fort Max attempts to deliver his punch. With luck, this should send Fort Max flying a little further on. Either way, it keeps the punch from landing on Rodimus himself. The young Prime finishes his transformation kneeling on his right knee, other foot on the ground. He sets his right hand on the ground as well, fingertips touching, for balance and pants. "Well, I think that's good, right?" Then he barks out a faint laugh. "For me, anyway." He doesn't attack, taking a moment to recover his strength after the long drive. Combat: Flaming Winnebago takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sit-Com wanders over to Monstereo. "You never told me you were the Igyak Whisperer," he says, "Teach me the ways. I will be Grasshopper." Flaming Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Monstereo headshakes. "One must learn to listen before one can learn to speak." He breaks up a feed block and tosses them nimbly to each Ig-Yak, pausing to tut-tut when the more aggressive ones want to butt in and take more than their share. Suddenly the momentum of the flaming winnebago changes, and the fingers that had been dug in to keep Fortress Maximus from slipping off the side becomes helpless as inertia takes over and the forces him to go against the direction that he's not prepared for. The large Headmaster leader is sent flying forward like a projectile momentarily before inevitably colliding painfully against the ground, shoulder first. Armour fragments litters the ground, leaving a trail of debris that eventually ends at the large white Autobot's blocky body. Everything's silent for a moment. Fortress Maximus is motionless for the time being while his opponent, Rodimus Prime takes advantage of the moment to rest. Eventually though the limp body of the Headmaster leader shows movement as he struggles back upright, his legs however remains limp, "You could've taken me out just now, Rodimus." Fortress Maximus coughs out, some traces of energons comes out along with it, "I respect this sense of honour." The machine gun ports on Fortress Maximus once again opens up as the weapons inside raises and fires in the direction of the Autobot leader. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Machine gun fire (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Sit-Com nods, and begins to listen carefully. He also watches what Monstereo does and how the Igyaks respond to him. Then he glances quickly over his shoulder at the battle between Fortress Maximus and Rodimus Prime. Rodimus Prime barks a laugh as Fortress Maximus claims he could have taken the Headmaster out. "I'm not too sure of that myself!" he answers, rolling forward to move out of the way of the machine gun fire. He finishes the roll by pushing up with his hands, hand-springing into the air and towards Fort Max, feet first. "But I appreciate the vote of confidence!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Hand-Spring Kick attack! -4 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "The Touch": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Rodimus Prime's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Fortress Maximus falls to the ground, unconscious. Monstereo misses the end of the fight, because he didn't take his optics off the Ig-Yaks. Sit-Com took his eyes off the ig-Yaks and saw the end of the fight. That is why the would-be-student now finds their head about to be raste-tested by an Ig-Yak. Monstereo just tsk-tsks. "ARGH! My head is not a popsicle!" Sit-Com protests, as an Igyak gives him a sloppy and all-too-friendly slurp! Fortress Maximus grits his teeth and grimaces as he watches helplessly as Rodimus Prime roll away from his machine gun fire and the subsequent leap into the air towards him. He looks down at his limp, non-functional, legs that refuses to respond to his will since that last crash that he suffered. Looking up at into the air where Rodimus Prime is through his cracked ruby visors, Fortress Maximus forces out a pained smile in anticipation, "It was a fight well fought, Rodimus." As the Autobot leader's feet makes contact against Fortress Maximus' chest, his cracked ruby visor shatters, revealing the flickering blue optics underneath. Fortress Maximus' chest armour shatters and is compressed inwards as the force of Rodimus Prime's impact knocks him back to the ground. The Headmaster leader's hands falls limp to the side as he loses consciousness. Or does he? Fortress Maximus' head detaches at the last moment and unfolds into Cerebros who rolls across the ground before finally getting up, looking pained. Galen's voice can be heard through Cerebros' as the small Autobot holds the back of its head with care, "Argh, dammit, Max, win or lose we're supposed to share it together!" Cerebros looks up at Rodimus, "You've got him, Rodimus. Maximus' down for the count, he just didn't want to feedback the damage to me as well." Gasket and Grommet> Gasket and Grommet/MODE - Set. Gasket and Grommet merges with each other into their combined form, Cog. Gasket and Grommet> Gasket and Grommet merges with each other into their combined form, Cog. Galen> Gasket and Grommet merges with each other into their combined form, Cog. Cog> Name set. Galen> Galen/MODE - Set. Galen transforms into Cerebros' head and is promptly attached to it's body. Cog> Galen transforms into Cerebros' head and is promptly attached to it's body. Galen> Galen transforms into Cerebros' head and is promptly attached to it's body. Cerebros> Name set. Cerebros> Fortress Maximus drops you. Cog> Cerebros has left. Cerebros has arrived. You drop Cerebros. Rodimus Prime falls to the ground, kneeling, and he gives Galen a weak smile. "That was... that was right of him. No need to risk permanent damage to any of us over this." He pushes himself slowly, painfully to his feet and limps towards Fortress Maximus. "I'll... I'll get him to the medical tent." Rodimus sways, showing that he's none too steady himself, and smirks. "Well, if I can get him in the wagon, anyway. It's full of bullets right now, but you're welcome to ride up front." Monstereo shoves the Ig-Yak away giving a disapproving Ig-Yak noise and then steps away from the coral to see to the competetors. Cerebros climbs up onto its feet, it looks like even Cerebros took quite a beating in today's fight. Galen's voice once again comes through Cerebro', "Thank you Rodimus. I wish I could lend a helping hand at this point." Cerebros looks up at the unconscious form of the headless Fortress Maximus, "Cerebros just doesn't have the strength output to handle this kind of mass. I guess I'll just have to take up on your offer though." Galen's forced chuckle can be heard through Cerebros before it begins approaching Rodimus. The determined Igyak keeps slurping away at Sit-Com. He has a flavor. "Ok, I get it. You like me, you really really like me," Sit-Com says, "Down boy. Heel. Sit." He gives the Igyak a small treat to munch on instead. Rodimus Prime nods and transforms. "Don't worry. I've got a couple of loading arms that should work." The front opens to allow Cerebros to enter, while spindly steel arms reach out the back end and load Fort Max into the wagon. Once he's done, he'll be off! Rodimus Prime transforms into his Flaming Winnebago mode.